Family Love
by Jmeb0430
Summary: This show was about the story of 2 brothers and I want to finish the series that way. I watched this show for nine years and I love the core characters:Lucas,Nathan,Haley,Brooke and Peyton. Lets celebrate them and watch as they grow old together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters. **

**This song "I Don't Want to be" holds so many memories of the One Tree Hill show that touched all our lives. I was disappointed that the series finale did not feature Lucas or Peyton. I wish it did because I watched this show because of Lucas to begin with. It is okay though, I got to watch this show for nine years and I needed to write another fan fiction to celebrate the fact that it lasted this long and what it gave me. Please review, I would greatly appreciate it. **

I don't need to be anything other  
>Than a prison guard's son<br>I don't need to be anything other  
>Than a specialist's son<br>I don't have to be anyone other  
>Than the birth of two souls in one<br>Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Julian, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Chris, Chase, Clay, Quinn and their children were all in Karen's café. Jamie, Chuck and Logan were running and laughing. Skills, Mouth and Chase were tending to the drinks while Chris sampled some of the drinks.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't want to be<br>Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
>All I have to do<br>Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
>I'm tired of looking 'round rooms<br>Wondering what I've got to do  
>Or who I'm supposed to be<br>I don't want to be anything other than me

Brooke and Millie were playing with the twins and catching up. Haley and Quinn came over to join them. Haley started to trace her fingers on a book that meant the world to her. The girls sat and talked.

_[Chorus:]_  
>I don't want to be<br>Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
>All I have to do<br>Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
>I'm tired of looking 'round rooms<br>Wondering what I've got to do  
>Or who I'm supposed to be<br>I don't want to be anything other than me

Nathan, Clay and Julian were talking until the children, Jamie, Chuck and Logan, started playing with them.

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
>I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn<br>I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
>Am I the only one who noticed?<br>I can't be the only one who's learned!

I don't want to be  
>Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately<br>All I have to do  
>Is think of me and I have peace of mind<br>I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
>Wondering what I've got to do<br>Or who I'm supposed to be  
>I don't want to be anything other than me<p>

"Dad…Chuck, Logan and I want to go outside. We want to play some ball. "Said Jamie

"Fine you can go but be very careful. You know what Clay and I will go too." Said Nathan who exchanged a look with Clay who nodded at him and then he looked at Julian and asked, "Hey Julian want to come with us?" asked Nathan

"Of course, thanks" said Julian and then he continued, "but let me check with Brooke to see if she needs help with the boys." Brooke heard the conversation from her seat she said "Honey, go. I have help; I can handle the Baker boys for a while"

Chase smiled heard the plan too and waved to the boys.

Jamie, Clay, Julian, Logan and Chuck were in the back gathering food. When they were finished gathering the food, all the men looked ready to go but one. Nathan looked at the clock and then called out, "I have to use the bathroom…I will be right back"

The other men and boys sat down and waited for Nathan. Meanwhile Chris tasted another drink. He was trying to swallow but he could not. He ran out the café and then spat out the drink.

Chase said, "Chris Keller always has to be dramatic" 

Chris was outside when he noticed a little girl around Jamie's age dancing and singing outside.

Chris went toward the outside door of the café, opened it and yelled, "Yo mini-Keller you have to see this girl. She is mighty fine for someone your age"

Everyone in the café gave him a look. Chuck looked at Chase and said, "I don't want to be called mini-Keller anymore. Chase is my hero" Chuck exchanges a look with Chase and smiles. Then Chuck adds, "Plus I don't want a girl, ew"

Chase laughs at his best friend and says, "Seriously you are scoping out a girl that could be your child?"

Then another person who is outside talks to Chris.

Can I have everyone's attention please?  
>If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave<br>I came from the mountain  
>The crust of creation<br>My whole situation-made from clay to stone  
>And now I'm telling everybody<p>

"You know Chris you are lucky you helped save my little brother otherwise I WOULD punch you."

Chris turns around and looks surprised at the new comer. Haley, Quinn, Brooke, Chase, Mouth, and Skills all looked shocked when they hear the voice. Nathan emerges from the bathroom with a smirk.

Lucas's left hand is holding Lily and his right hand is holding Peyton's hand. They walk past Chris and into the café. Everyone is looking at them. Nathan walks up to Lucas and says, "Took you long enough to get here, big brother"

Lucas responds, "Well there is only One Tree Hill. We could only stay away for a short time"

The two brothers, who one can argue started it all, embraced.

I don't want to be  
>Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately<br>All I have to do  
>Is think of me and I have peace of mind<br>I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
>Wondering what I've got to do<br>Or who I'm supposed to be  
>I don't want to be anything other than me<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. Keep the reviews coming! Okay, so as much as we are all looking forward to the Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Brooke, Julian, Clay, Chris, Chase, Quinn, Mouth, Skills, Millie, and kids reunion I wanted to revisit two other characters from the show.

While Lucas, Lily and Peyton are in Karen's café, the older adults decided to visit Tree Hill high school. Two older women, Karen Roe and Deborah Lee, walk around the grounds of the high school. They walk by the nice flowers and tables. They finally arrive by one of the big benches and sat down.

The two women are dressed in nice apparel. Karen has on a fashionable blue top, black pants and a blue bracelet. She has sleek short hair and sunglasses that are on top of her hair. Deborah is also wearing blue but it is a vest which is underneath a black shirt. The two look beautiful with their high heels complimenting their outfits.

The two just stare at the grass. The silence between them is understood. However, the silence could not last forever.

"Do you remember Tim?" asked Karen

"Yeah, of course I do. He was best friends with Nathan for a long time and he practically followed Nathan everywhere and acted like his bitch" answered Deb

Karen shook her head at that response and even raised her eyebrows. She was used to seeing different sides of Deb but she has not seen the sassy side in a while.

"Well I never told you this and I doubt I even told Lucas this but…Tim's father asked me out when we were all in high school" said Karen

"Wow, was this before or after Dan asked you out?" asked Deb

"This was before Dan asked me out. I was waiting for Dan to make a move…"said Karen

"Well popular girls always get a wide selection of the boys that they can choose from. Actually it's funny I waited for Dan too…anyway continue on with your story" Deb wanted to disclose her past to Karen too but decided to wait till Karen was done explaining her connection to Dan.

"Not much of a story to tell. I turned down Tim's father and many other guys at the school. A few months later, right after I became a cheerleader, Dan asked me out. We dated for a two years, declared our undying love for one another, became prom king and queen…then I became pregnant" stated Karen, then Karen added, "You know this story any way, I told you about how Dan and I got together in the beginning of our friendship"

Deb looked at Karen and then said, "I don't agree with that statement. First off after everything the two of us have gone through, I don't think we are friends. We are sisters. Secondly, you never told me your history with Dan while we were ever in this setting, never by the scene of the crime"

Karen smiled at Deb and said, "You are right. I do consider you a sister…"

Deb looked at Karen and then she said, "Tell me more Karen. Come on there is no Scott men or women around here"

Karen looked around, "Dan was a lot like Nathan when he was in high school"

Deb gave Karen a funny look

Karen turned to Deb and said "hear me out"

Karen looked at Deb and continued, "He was determined to gain his father's approval and he desperately wanted to become a NBA player."

Deb shrugged and said, "So were a lot of boys, didn't Lucas want to be a NBA player too?"

Deb and Karen looked at each other and both laughed. That game meant so much to their children and to their own history.

When the laughter winded down, Deb looked at Karen and whispered, "I honestly wonder what would have happened if Nathan never dated Haley"

"Thank you for getting me back to my line of thinking earlier. Dan was sweet at times, outgoing, determined, smart, sly and a jackass at other times….and maybe it is unfair to compare Nathan to him but I think that—"

"No I agree, although Lucas could be described as those things. I think Nathan wanted the NBA dream more than him. Lucas could live with writing or coaching players but Nathan desperately in the worst way wanted to achieve the NBA"

"Right! I just sometimes wonder if I was different if I could have changed Dan? Could I have changed him like how Haley changed Nathan?" wondered Karen. It was the first time she said it out loud to another person. She hated Dan but she still had what Ifs in her head.

"Well if you could not do it, I don't know which woman can. Come on Karen, he still loved you even though he abandoned you with Lucas. If he could not change for you, I doubt he could ever change for any woman. No I think the only person who could change Dan was Nathan. They had a deep father-son bond." Answered Deb

Karen shook her head and looked toward Deb. Deb told her that Dan loved her many times but Karen could not believe it. The disbelief was a common event, just like Deb did not believe Karen when Karen told her that Dan loved Deb too.

Deb continued, "I sometimes wondered this too. I was known as the rich girl in college and a lot of guys liked me. At the time, Dan asked me out I was so dazzled by his charm and the fact that he wanted to change the world like me. Your remember that I did charity work before meeting Dan?"

Karen looked around, "You did charity work before Dan and you still are doing charity work. Yeah Dan had that way about him…he made people just want to follow or be with him especially when he was younger"

Deb smiled, "like how Nathan used to lead around Tim orrrrr how Lucas got Antwon and Mouth to follow him around"

"While we are talking about Antwon…"

"Karen we are talking about the Scott man that started these chaotic lives" said Deb

Karen smiled but then she looked sad. Her voice started to waver and she could hardly stop how upset she felt.

"I don't even know what I am saying anymore when it comes to Dan. I hate him because he killed Keith, he killed the love of my life…and he robbed my daughter out of a father. He was never there for Lucas…"said Karen

"But you feel sad that he is dead" stated Deb

"Without him I would not have—"Karen started to say

"Nathan" said Deb and "Lucas" said Karen

Both women said it at the same time.

"He saved Nathan's life and although he initially lied to me about him wanting to save the world….he did save my world. Nathan is all I have in the world now. Well Nathan, Jamie, Lydia and even Haley. He may have been a terrible husband and many a time he was a crappy father. He came through for Nathan in the end. He even saved Jamie…I think…I think I can say his name without regret now." Said Deb

"I love Nathan Scott just like I love James Lucas Scott. I am so thankful that they are okay. But every time I look at my daughter, every time I see a picture of Keith…"Karen responded tearfully

"I know, Keith is another story all together…." Said Deb

"One that I hope we can all talk about ladies…" said a voice in the distance


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:In the show, it seemed like Lucas at least talked to the crew. He was absent for the big events but his name was mentioned and he came to the airport and calmed down Haley. Peyton never came back to the series so I will assume she did not correspond with them. Yeah its more dramatic if I say that they didn't keep in touch with the others.

Brooke stared at Peyton. She really stared. Peyton looked so different. She has long straight blonde hair and make up on her face. But that was not the different part. Peyton carried herself differently than when she left Tree Hill. She seemed to have a hop in her step when she walked into the cafe. Peyton's eyes looked bright and her figure looked more mature. It would seem that spending time outside of Tree Hill agreed with Peyton.

Brooke looked at Lucas and Lily. The two seemed happy as well. Lucas had his hair shaven and he looked mighty fine. He is not as fine as Julian but he looks good. Funny, Haley said that his hair looked awful before but Peyton must have fixed it before they got here. Lucas seemed to maintain his lean figure, he looked like he kept in shape. He was smiling with a mischievous look in his eye. Oh Lucas, what is that man planning? Lily looked shorter than Jamie but she had a sparkle in her eyes as she smiled.

Peyton looked around in the room. She saw new faces but a lot of her old friends. She looked for Brooke. She found Brooke's eyes and she stared at Brooke as well.

Brooke gave her one son to Haley and another to Milicent. Brooke said, "Hales and Millie, can you guys watch my sons for me? I have something I have to do."

Haley and Millie both took the Baker boys automatically. They both nodded and one said "sure" and the other said "for as long as you need"

Brooke was happy that her friend seemed so happy. However, so many things had happened. So many times Brooke reached out to Peyton and try to keep in touch with her. Peyton would say she was busy or that she would call back. Yet no matter how busy Brooke was she always found time with her friends. She always called people back if they did not get through to her. Peyton never called back. She never initiated contact or returned any calls.

She gave birth to twins, she got attacked by a man, she was fighting a bitchy cafe competitor, and she even lost her business. But where was Peyton through it all? Out having a happy life outside of Tree Hill. She didn't begrudge Peyton her happiness but she did think, EVEN EXPECTED, that they would always remain close like sisters. She didn't expect to depend on Haley or Millicent as much as she did. Hell even Lucas gave support to Haley when the chips were down with Nathan missing, But where was Peyton?

Brooke got up from her chair and she caught a look Julian gave her. He was asking if she needed any silent moral support in facing her friend. She shook her head and turned to the direction of Peyton.

Brooke walked to Peyton with a determined look on her face. Peyton saw the look Brook had on her face. Peyton let go of Lucas' hand.

Peyton said, "Hey Brooke - ok you looked pissed"

Brooke with a fierce stance stood in front of Peyton. She said, "I suggest we go outside and talk NOW. My hands are itching to slap your face but I won't do it because that is something high school Brooke would have done. That is not something adult Brooke does, especially with a crowd."

Peyton sighed out loud and followed Brooke out. Before leaving she said, "this should be interesting"

Brooke smiled at Lucas and Lily briefly. Then she turned around gracefully and walked out the door.

Everyone in the cafe looked at the scene. Clay, Quinn, Millie and the children were flabbergasted. However, all the other people who spent time with Brooke and Peyton in high school knew that was just the two best friends acting normal around each other. Julian knew Brooke and had an inkling of Peyton's attitude too so he wasn't too worried.

Haley with one of the Baker boys in her arms said with a weird voice, "Lucas and Nathan Scott you have some explaining to do!"

Both Scott brothers turned to look at Haley. Then Lucas started to talk...

So awesome readers please review. I like this story I am very proud of it but it is hard to keep updating if I don't get reviews. I have a goal of one day doing a 100 review story. But it hasn't happened yet. Help my dream going.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooke walked out of Karen's Cafe and later Peyton followed. Brooke turned around and faced Peyton. They closed the door behind them.

"So Peytonnnn how's it going?" asked Brooke. Brooke drawled her words to make the question seem very casual.

"Good. Don't I get a hug?" asked Peyton and then she continued, "look Brooke you have your bitch face on"

"Oh do I? I'm surprised you even can tell the difference! Because you haven't seen my face or heard my voice in a long time." Brooke said with a louder voice than she first started with.

"Listen Brooke -" Peyton started to answer but she was interrupted by Brooke

"No you listen. You know what my bitch face can come out and greet you. You don't deserve my happy-to-see you face. What the hell! You know how many ways people communicate now...you don't facebook, tweet, skype, text or call me at all. You just show up and expect everything to be the same. Oh and don't use the whole I got a child and husband card because in case you forgot...I have TWO CHILDREN and a husband too" said Brooke.

Peyton looked around and then she decided to speak.

"Are you done yet?" asked Peyton

"No and another thing. How is it Lucas can contact Haley or Nathan but you can't contact anyone? I know you have a big mouth. I saw you put it to use when you dated all those boys" commented Brooke

"How dare you!" said Peyton

"How dare you!" said Brooke

Both girls started to make growling sounds. Then door of Karen's Cafe opened. Clay walked out and went toward the girls.

"I thought that door was sound proof but I could hear you guys from inside" said Clay and he had his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing out here? Are you sleep walking again?" asked Brooke

"No Brooke thanks for reminding me about my demons" answered Clay

"Sorry Clay. Well I guess you don't know this because Peyton moved out of this town so LONG ago but whenever she is around I get pissed" said Brooke with an attitude

"Don't blame me for your bitch mode. I am the victim here." said Peyton with her own attitude

"You are the bitch that could not even bring your own daughter to hang out with us" said Brooke

"You are the bitch that could not even introduce me to your sons" said Peyton

"You are the bitch that could not even come for my sons' births" said Brooke

"You are the bitch that could not even visit your goddaughter" said Peyton

"You are the bitch-"

"No you are the bitch -"

"Okay lets face it you are both bitches" said Clay

Both girls turned to look at him.

"What I meant to say was ... I think you both have a lot to talk about so I will go" said Clay and he walked out

"Why are you leaving? I know Lucas wanted to get to know you more!" said Peyton

"Yeah but I feel like an outsider right now. I wanted to walk around and get to stretch my legs a bit" answered Clay

"Just make sure you come back soon. You have a son and fiance who both may wonder where you go if you leave for too long." said Brooke with a smile

"They said you guys together are a powerful combo: fiesty and fabulous together" said Clay as he walked off.

Brooke and Peyton both smiled and then looked at each other.

"Look Brooke, I promise that you will get your answers if we go inside the cafe. Let me say though that (1) Sawyer is with her grandpa Andy (2) I love you. I love you and I know i was a shitty friend for not being there for you. But I honestly needed space from everyone and thing from One Tree Hill. I asked Lucas to get info about you all the time. I know about your accomplishments and your disappointments. Maybe not from you directly but DON'T EVER THINK I forgot about you. I just knew if I involved myself with too much talking on the phone then I wouldn't be able to build a life somewhere else with my husband and my child. I could never forget you . Never. I'm sorry I missed the things I did but I'm here so I can be back in your life" said Peyton with a whisper

Brooke hugged Peyton. Then she whispered, "Oh Peyton, I love you too. I also know something is up. That speech made me less mad but we will talk later about your life. You forget, just like you recognize my bitch mode...I recognize your avoid mode"

"Where is Andy and Sawyer?" asked Brooke

"Oh they are in our new house in One Tree Hill." said Peyton

"WHATTT?" screamed Brooke

"Lets go inside. Lucas is probably waiting till I return to explain everything. He freaking promised he would" said Peyton

"Lets hurry. Luke always likes to tell a good story and may not have the patience to wait much longer especially with Haley there"

"Okay in you go, B. Davis"

"Alright P. Sawyer and you can take one of my boys from Millie or Haley when we go inside"


End file.
